


[完结]How do I know when it’s love（警爵）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Prowl - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, prowl/jazz - Freeform, 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]How do I know when it’s love（警爵）

“他是个特别无趣的家伙，真的。”  
“你简直想象不到他能对着数据板坐上一个月周期。”  
“他可以不补充能量，不下线充电。”  
“甚至可以不对接。”  
“唯独不能没有工作。”  
“他是个工作狂。”  
“但是我喜欢叫他逻辑小猫咪，嘻嘻。”  
“谁也没有见他笑过。”  
“当然，除了我。”  
“但是他如果生起气来也是很恐怖的！”  
“每次他生气了，我都会被推到前面，尤其是双胞胎，他们的恶作剧简直令机发指！”  
“每次他们惹怒他了，我都要去当挡箭牌，他们会说，‘谁让你是爵士呢！’或者说，‘你可是爵士啊，条子的爵士啊！’”  
“不得不承认他们这话还挺让我受用的。”  
“当然啦，条子是不会冲我发火的……”  
“也许吧……”  
“我也不确定……”  
“这次我搞砸了……”  
“任务？不，不是任务。”  
“特动队长官从不失手。”  
“我只是……”  
“老实说了吧！我把他的水晶花给砸坏了！”  
“我不是故意的。”  
“我真不是故意的。”  
“我知道他很喜欢那盆水晶花，我知道它对他的意义。”  
“那是他从帕省带回来的。”  
“他的故乡，帕拉克萨斯。”  
“那里很美，很美，很美，很美，很美……”  
“抱歉我有点啰嗦，但是……真的，无论用多少个词都无法形容。”  
“几千根蓝色的水晶悬垂在螺旋花园的顶端，它们是天上落下的精灵，在甲烷中若隐若现。风吹过的时候，就会叮咚作响，好像在唱歌一样。”  
“你肯定没见过，你都没去过塞博坦。”  
“我当然……也没见过，是警车告诉我的。”  
“他对我讲起这个场景的时候，光镜都是亮的。”  
“他很爱帕拉克萨斯。”  
“可惜我们再也看不到那里了。”  
“那里被霸天虎毁了……永远看不到了……”  
“哦天啊！我都干了什么！”  
“我打碎了他唯一从帕省带回来的宝贝！”  
“就算他不说，我也知道他在生气！他在生我的气！”  
“普神在上，我真想在这儿躲一辈子！”  
“他一定也不想见我了！”  
“算了哥们，我跟你说这么多干嘛？你只是个跟我很像的保时捷而已。”  
白色蓝条纹的小跑车熄灭了引擎，瑟缩在一堆一模一样的保时捷里，车灯暗了下去。

达特森一路循着能量信号飞驰过来。他一眼就看到了草坪上这几十辆保时捷。  
光凭视觉传感来看，它们简直一模一样。  
警车酷酷卡其地变形，走到一辆保时捷面前。  
他蹲下自己的身体，尽量放低视线。然后，把手伸到保时捷的雨刷上，轻轻地挠了挠。  
保时捷毫无反应。  
警车想了想，又把另一只手也伸了过来，挠了挠另一边雨刷。  
保时捷还是毫无反应。  
警车弯起手指，一边挠雨刷，一边哼起了范海伦的When It's Love。  
那是爵士最喜欢的歌。  
雨刷上的白色手指轻快地移动。  
当警车哼到How do you know when it’s love的时候，保时捷的引擎盖下面发出了一点像猫的咕噜声。  
警车知道，那是爵士在小声地笑。  
他放慢了力道，捏了捏雨刷。  
爵士终于忍不住了，酷酷卡卡一个变形。  
特动队长官一个飞扑，就把汽车人副官扑倒在了草坪上。  
“你唱错了，Prowl！应该是How do I know when it’s love！是我知道爱至情浓处！是我！”  
“是你。”警车忍着笑，拍了拍他的后背，那两根雨刷变形之后在保时捷的后背上。“是你知道爱至情浓处。”  
“你是故意的！”爵士趴在达特森手感极佳的胸甲上，打定主意耍赖不起来。  
警车终于露出了他极为罕见的，其他TF几乎没见过的微笑。  
“I’ve got you, Jazz .”

【后记】  
“警车，真对不起，我把你的花弄碎了。”  
“没关系。”  
“你不生气吗？”  
“没什么好生气的，爵士。”警车把望向远方的视线安静地收回来，微笑着看了他。“尤其是你。”


End file.
